Sabrina loves, Salem loves, No Love At All"
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: Prose. Sabrina's father wants her to date mortals so he switches Salem into a warlock and tells him to woo her . He does but begins to change not only physically but mentally towards her.


Sabrina: The Teenage Witch  
  
By. Christian D. Davis  
  
" Sabrina loves, Salem loves, No Love At All"  
  
Intro. Sabrina comes in her Aunt's house running. She quickly runs to the kitchen.  
  
Sabrina. Aunt Hilda, Zelda (She yells.) Aunt Hilda, Zelda (she goes into the kitchen Salem, Hilda and Zelda are playing cards.)  
  
Salem. I'll see your goldfish cracker and throw in chocolate chip Oreo's.  
  
Hilda. Nice bluff, Salem. But I'm not falling for it. (Sabrina looks at them confused.)  
  
Sabrina. You're not dying. You don't even have a fever.  
  
Zelda. Well, what made you think that?  
  
Sabrina. I got a call from here telling me to come here quickly you guys had a fever and were dying.  
  
Zelda. That's nonsense. I didn't call you.  
  
Hilda. Me either. (They look around at each other, Salem puts his cards down.)  
  
Salem. Full House  
  
Hilda. Salem  
  
Salem. It wasn't me (then the look floats in and lands on the table. It opens up.)  
  
Sabrina's Father. It was I, Sabrina. Hello, Dear. I wanted you to come over quickly.  
  
Sabrina. Dad, (she shuts the book) don't ever scare me again like that  
  
THEN THEME SONG AND OPENING CREDITS COMES ON  
  
Int. 2 Sabrina gives her plate to Zelda to wash. Then she grabs her coat and purse.  
  
Sabrina. Thanks for breakfast (She walks over to the book and looks at her dad.) I'll be back tonight. We can catch up and talk about my new boy slash friend.  
  
Sab's Father. Is he a warlock?  
  
Sabrina. No, I gave them up he's just a simple mortal I happen to have a crush on. So, Bye(He leaves.)  
  
Hilda. Well, I got to make my check up on the coffeehouse.  
  
Zelda. And I'm doing in the other realm for the Scientist Conference. So Salem you be the good don't burn the house down.  
  
Salem. That happened only one once. (She leaves.)  
  
Sab's Father. Why does she constantly date mortal guys, there's nice guys in the other realm. I just wish I could fix her up with one.  
  
Salem. Well, Sabrina's a very out going kid, why don't you ask her to go out on a date with a warlock. Remember when we were young; we were the most handsome dudes in Witches School.  
  
Sab's Father. I remember (He says sneakily, he started to wave his hand as Salem talked.)  
  
Salem. Talk about (He becomes a man, a very cute guy.) Retro (He looks down.) Is it I or did I get taller. (He looks at his hands) I have hands, I'm a human.  
  
Sab's Father. Only for a little time, I want you to date Sabrina woo her. Just to let her see that warlocks are good guys too.  
  
Salem. Sure.  
  
Sab's Father. There's only one thing, if you talk about taking over the world or anything dealing with why you were turned into a cat, you receive a shock.  
  
Salem. Shock. What kind of shock?  
  
Sab's Father. Say the words," world domination."  
  
Salem. World Domination (He falls down in shock.)  
  
Sab's Father. That Kind of pain.  
  
Salem. Help. (Then you show Sabrina she comes into the coffee shop.)  
  
Hilda. I am so glad your here, Sabrina. I need to go pick up some supplies from the store for dinner. Lock up shop at six and come on home.  
  
Sabrina. O-k. (Hilda leaves there's only a few people there Sabrina takes out a book and reads while sitting behind the counter. Then everything stop, no noises, Sabrina looks up, there's the new human Salem standing there.)  
  
Salem. Hello  
  
Sabrina. Hello  
  
Salem. Whacha reading?  
  
Sabrina. Cinderella  
  
Salem. Cinderella? I didn't know college kids read that.  
  
Sabrina. College kids in psychology do. Were trying to find out the deeper meaning behind the story.  
  
Wait a minute why are you, here? And why did you freeze the others?  
  
Salem. Um, I'm here to to to gets some chino yea, chino. Oh an hello my names Sa, Sa  
  
Sabrina. Sa sa  
  
Salem. Sam, I'm Samuel Powers  
  
Sabrina. Samuel Powers You've been watching too much Mortal television  
  
Salem. Actually to tell you the truth your dad is a good friend with my dad and I'm new to the mortal realm. So he asked me to come down here and ask you to take me around this weekend. You don't have too, but I wish you would.  
  
Sabrina. As a matter of fact my bf's out of town and I was planning on hanging out with my dad but if he wants me to hang with you o-k?  
  
Salem. Great (He snaps then everyone quickly runs out) May, I (He puts his arms out. Sabrina takes his arm and turns off the lights flips the open. Close sign to close)  
  
Salem. Before we go what is a bf?  
  
Sabrina. You really need help. (She looks at the door.)  
  
Prose.3. Then Sabrina comes into the house Hilda, Zelda, a fake replacement Salem, and the dad whose now out of the book are eating ice cream.  
  
Hilda. Where have you been? It's eight O'clock, you closed up six.  
  
Sabrina. You know how you guys wanted me to meet more teen witches (she says as if she light headed and dazed.)  
  
Zelda. Yes, and as I recall you said (She speaks in Sabrina's voice) Warlocks are bad. Their obnoxious ignorant and know nothing of the mortal world  
  
Sabrina. Well, I've decided to change my mind.  
  
Hilda. When the question is ho decided to change your mind?  
  
Sabrina. Samuel Powers a warlock who's beautiful and understanding.  
  
Sab's Dad. This warlock is he Samuel Powers's son of Magic Powers  
  
Sabrina. I don't know is his father's name Magic? He said you know him,  
  
Sab's Dad. Yea, Sabrina. Isn't he a great kid? (He smiles sneakily)  
  
Sabrina. Yea. (Then there's a knock on the door. Sabrina goes over to the door.) No, ones there?  
  
Hilda. That's because it's upstairs. (She yells) It's open come on in where downstairs (Then Salem the man comes down holding a coat.)  
  
Salem. I was about to go home when suddenly I looked down and saw your coat. So I thought I'd pop back here (He looks at her dad.)  
  
Sabrina. That's o-k, thanks. SO you came back for me  
  
Salem. Yea. (He looks at Sabrina's dad) It's not like I had a choice.) But here (He gives it to her.)  
  
Sabrina. Well since your here I'd like you to meet my aunts, Hilda (Salem kisses her hand) and Zelda (He kisses her hand)  
  
Zelda. Such nice matters.  
  
Salem. Thank you. Some people say it's as if I'm programmed to have them  
  
Sabrina. Our Cat Salem.  
  
Fake Salem. What a nice cat, it looked as if it was fake before  
  
Sab's father. Well it's not. Hello I'm Sabrina's dad  
  
Sabrina. Dad you know Sam.  
  
Salem. You sure do.  
  
Sab's father. Yea, your father Magic  
  
Salem. Oh, yea. My dad Magic. Magic Powers  
  
Sab's Fhter. Sabrina do you want ice cream?  
  
Sabrina. Yea  
  
Sab's Father. Great. I'll go get it.  
  
Salem. I'll help.  
  
Sabrina. You don't have to?  
  
Salem. Yes, I do. Being in a room with just women kind of gives me the-  
  
Sabrina. I get it go on and don't listen to anything my dad says about me (They leave)  
  
Hilda. Sabrina he's pretty cute.  
  
Sabrina yea, and he loves science and reading and especially partying. (Then you show Salem and Sabrina' Father making the ice cream.)  
  
Salem. I'm programmed to be her likes. Why can you just let me be I?  
  
Sab's Father. Because you're not what she wants  
  
Salem. Trust me. I can woo her with out this program Sabrina thing. I'm her favorite eat. I know her secrets and plus I was once in love please let me do this on my own (Then you go back to Sabrina.)  
  
Sabrina But he likes everything I like that's the problem  
  
Hilda. Maybe he's scared he'll loosen up  
  
Zelda. My one question is what about your boy slash friend?  
  
Sabrina. So what about him, did he call? Then why should I care about him Sam. (She yells) Dad (Then you show them)?  
  
Dad. O-k, Salem. Your right (He points to him, Then they come into the living room.)  
  
Salem. You know, I got to go it's pretty late  
  
Sabrina. I'll walk you to the door. (The go upstairs.)  
  
Hilda. Nice kid  
  
Sab's father. Very nice kid.  
  
Zelda. I just wish Sabrina knew the consequences of dating him while her boyfriend is gone  
  
Hilda. Me too (Then you show them upstairs)  
  
Sabrina. Sorry about the family. So what did you and my dad talk about  
  
Salem. You your aunts your bf?  
  
Sabrina. My bf. You mean Kevin.  
  
Salem. He told me not to hit on you because your bf is some kind of special person  
  
Sabrina. Well, yea he is but-  
  
Salem. He hasn't called you. Look Brina, your beautiful, smart, and I know he'll call you. If I knew that my smart and caring girl was at home. I call but your also highly mature. So I would expect you not to be crazy over me not calling. But...If you really want to call. I'll do it in his honor (He makes the phone appear by snapping his fingers, Sabrina smiles as it rings, she picks it up. Hello...Is Sabrina there? (He looks at her and smiles)  
  
Sabrina. This is her speaking.  
  
Sam. Oh hi, Sabrina. This is Kevin and I just called to say I love you. Oh, and thanks Sam for me because like me he'd do anything to make your day go better. Well, I got to go but I'll be home soon, Remember I love you. Click (He puts his hand down.)  
  
Sabrina. Thank you. (She wipes rubbing her eyes.)  
  
Sam. Your welcome Miss Sabrina Spellman. What's wrong? (She keeps rubbing her eyes.)  
  
Sabrina. Something's in my eye  
  
Sam. Let me see (He looks) There's nothing there no eyelash nothing (She wipes again) Look, don't wipe it again  
  
Sabrina. But it's bother me (He pulls her hands down and puts his hands on her cheek and blows in her eye.)  
  
Sam. Is it better?  
  
Sabrina. A little.  
  
Sam. Well, it doesn't look red. Maybe all you needed was air (He blows again and looks in her eyes.)  
  
Sam. Well, I better go (He turns to leave then stops he turns back around.) Sabrina, I was wondering (she kisses him) If I could see you again  
  
Sabrina. I don't know it's up to you  
  
Sam. I'll get back to you on that. I need some time (He leaves through the closet. Then Sabrina turns to leave, she looks sad.) But I think that's enough time (She turns around he's standing there he grabs her and kisses her. In the background, Eden's Crush-Everybody wants to give their heart Away.  
  
Then A Commercial Break  
  
(The next chapter will be on here soon.) 


End file.
